Te Necesitó
by Lakssy-Chan
Summary: El prólogo es el summary ya que no tengo jada de ideas mas corta.
1. Chapter 1

-Hola lectores anónimos o visitantes y claro lo que tienen cuenta, hoy traigo un nuevo proyecto titulado "Te Necesito"

Esta ves me estaré basando mucho en la antigüedad donde los reyes, duques, etc, gobernaban los países, y donde los pueblos no eran mas que simples personas de campo.

No los agobio mas con mis teorias o temas, ni nada solo pasaremos al fic.

-Personajes **NO** me pertenecen, si no de su respectivo creador, solo los utilizó para darle un buen entendimiento a la trama.

-Espero y sepan como trabajo ya sea dialogo, descripción, etc.

-Dudas y sugerencias dejen en comentarios si tienen o equis cosa.

Ahora si a pasar a leer.

Te Necesito

*~PROLOGO~*

Todos los habitantes se sentían orgullosos por dos simples razones.

Uno era la llegada de una pequeña bebé en el barrio mas pobre de aquel enorme pueblo, la familia que habia deseado un hijo se le hacía su mayor deseo, aunque el pequeño fuera una tierna niña, sus vecinos que eran pobres le brindaron una cálida llegada a la nueva integrante a la familia y a la familia del pueblo.

Los padres por asi decirlo ayudaban a demas gente a cuidarse unos con el otro, para ser tan sinceros simpre iba alguien quien los elegía para que aquella familia fuera una especie de líder.

En cuanto en otra noticia otro niño habia nacido, pero esta ves era en el palacio la reina habia dado a luz a un pequeño bebé varón quien gustosamente lo cargo en brazos.

Ambos reyes vieron que su monarquía continuaría ya que desde hace tiempo habiab querido un pequeño, el primero había sido una niña, pero a pesar de su genero le seria difícil llegar al trono de adulta.

Con la llegada del pequeño una mente maligna comenzó a molestarse, debido a que aquel pequeño habia frustrado todos sus planes, teniendo que volver a empezar de nuevo.

Su objetivo principal era conseguir el trono y hacerlo suyo para obtener los beneficios, pero no solo seria el único reino... pues también quiere más dominios.

Atraves de los años ambos jovenes fueron unidos por sus miradas, aun asi ambos sin saber bien su objectivo. Entre mas palabras cruzaban mas sentían algo del uno del otro desconocido por ellos mismos.

La última ves que se vieron fueron en una fiesta, nuevamente lo harán solo que esta vez ya sera para ¿siempre? Acaso habra más ovras creadas por aquel ser despiadado que quiere conseguir el poder absoluto.

"No hay nada más que continuar que los problemas sederan"


	2. Chapter 2

Te Necesito

*Capítulo 1: La felicidad

Dos reinos festejaban un nuevo miembro a la familia, uno de ellos un pequeño reino conocido como el pueblo de Amity Ville quien los pueblerinos de clase baja festejaban la llegada de la bebé.

La pequeña bebé mostraba unos ojos violetas, mientras su piel era clara. Se mostraba la felicidad de los presentes de aquel lugar disfrutando con sus clásicas fiestas y cosas asi.

En la habitación en donde se encontraba la bebé, en los brazos de la madre, el padre se encontraba cerca de ambas, se veía felices al tener un nuevo miembro a la familia.

Y una ves que estuvieron,contemplando a la joven nena, hablaron:

Padre: ¿cómo piensas llamarla? -sonríe-

Madre: mmm... supongo que Samantha -embosa una sonrisa-

Padre: es un hermoso nombre, querida

Dicho esto ambos nombraron a la bebé con el nombre de Samantha.

En el mismo reino solo que en donde la realeza se encontraba.

La familia real habian tenido un nuevo miembro, la reina habia dado a luz a un bebé de poca cabellera negra y ojos azulados, ambos padres sonrieron, para que el rey diera la información hacia sus sirvientes y duques que habian visitado por la ocasión.

Entre el personal y compañía se encontraba un ser de aspecto elegante, usaba un chaleco color negro, con decoraciones doradas y rojizas, cabellera blanca y ojos azules oscuros.

Aquel ser fingió una sonrisa, para luego continuar observando como el rey de aquel pueblo celebraba el nacimiento del pequeño príncipe.

Una ves en la habitación de la reina se pudo notar al pequeño quien en brazos cargaba.

Reina: querido, ¿cual sera el nombre de esta preciosura? -sonriendo-

Rey: mmm... le pondremos como mi abuelo Daniel Jame Fentom -sonríe-

Ambos sonrieron para que el Rey abrazara a ambos miembros de su familia, pero no tardó mucho tiempo cuando se escucho a una voz un poco aguda, quien se mostró la jovencita escondida detras de la puerta mientras mostraba su rostro.

El nombre de la pequeña conocida como Jazmín Fernanda Fentom. Quien mostraba una leve sonrisa, su padre se acercó tomó la mano de la joven y la acercó en donde se encontraba la madre y el bebé.

Jazmín: papá, ¿él es mi hermanito? -mirando al bebé-

Rey: si Jazmín, tendras que cuidarlo muy bien -embosa una sonrisa-

Jazmín: entiendo -lo mira- ¿como se llamará?

Reina: se llamará Daniel Jame Fentom querida... -sonrie-

Jazmín: igual que mi abuelo -sonrie- ¿puedo jugar con el mamá?

Reina: aun no, es pequeño cuando tenga más edad podras jugar con él -sonrie-

La joven mostró una pequeña tristeza para luego sonreir, la pequeña salio dejando a los padres y al pequeño dormir.

La noche se aproximaba y con ellos un nuevo caos se provocaría. Aquel ser que una ves estuvo en aquel acontecimiento del nuevo príncipe, solo se limitó a callar, miro en un lienzo donde marcaban el reino enteró.

?: pronto todo bajara a un mismo nivel, yo sere el nuevo monarca ... -sonrie malvadamente-

15 años mas tarde.

Una joven de cabellera negra y corta hasta sus hombros, ojos violetas, su vestido era de un color café claro sefuido de un corsé color negro, seguido de unos zapatos negros. Ella cargaba una cubeta de agua, su sonrisa era envidiada por muchos y enamorando a los jovenes chicos quien la veían pasar.

Una ves que llegó a casa dejo la cubeta en un sitio seguro, para luego preparar la cena, sus padres habian llegado su padre de los campos de cultivos y su madre de su empleo de telas.

Eran simpre la misma rutina, sus trabajos no sederian debido a la poca riqueza de la familia.

La joven escuchó la voz de su padre quien tomaba asiento después de ayudar a su madre con la silla.

Padre: eso tiene un excelente olor hija -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Madre: hiciste sopa de verduras no es así, Samantha? -sonríe-

Samantha: si, es mi plato especial, espero y les guste, les prometo que mañana les preparare algo mucho mejor -sirviendo a ambos-

La joven emboso una sonrisa para cenar con sus padres, se veía feliz de lo ocurrido y para serle mas compañías ingresó otro sujeto, de cabellera blanca y ojos verdoso un traje que consitia en un pantalón de tela color café al igual que la camisa y unas botas negras.

Madre: oh, pero si es el joven Eliot -embosa una sonrisa-

Eliot: hola señora -sonrie-

Madre: puedes sentarte a comer, estas en tu casa

Eliot: gracias...

El joven peliblanco se sentó a lado del Samantha, ella solo le sirvió un poco a Eliot para que cenara junto con ellos.

Después de unas horas ambos (Sam y Eliot) habían salió a los corrales en donde tomaron lugar en una banca para mirar el cielo nocturno.

Samantha: no te parece, ¿que es hermoso? -mirando las estrellas-

Eliot: si, es demasiado hermoso, como tu Sam... -sonríe, le toma de la mano-

Samantha: Aw Eliot, gracias por el cumplido -embosa una sonrisa-

Ambos parecían sentirse felices habian comenzado una relación desde hace unas semanas y sentían que eran tal para cual. Pero algo llamo la atención las luces a lo lejos mostraban el enorme palacio del pueblo. Eliot miró con tristeza a Sam al ver como aquellos seres poseía mas riquezas que aquellos que merecían, aquellas personas que trabajaban día a día.

Eliot: Sam...

Sam: no te preocupes Eliot, es bueno saber que tu me entiendes -embosa una sonrisa, tomandole la mano-

Eliot: esta bien, se que algún día aquellas personas verán todo los que nos faltan... -con leve sonrisa-

Sam: si... bueno, tengo que irme, mañana se empieza un nuevo día...

Eliot: si, concuerdo mañana vendre a ayudarle a tu padre con el ganado y demas animales... -sonrie-

Sam: bien, nos vemos mañana -le brinda un beso-

Eliot accedió al beso para que luego cada quien tomará su camino.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras que en el castillo se llevaba un nueva celebración, debido a que el príncipe tendría su fiesta un día después.

Esa noche todos se alistaban debido que mañana sería la ceremonia del joven príncipe, para cierto hombre solo se limitó a continuar en silencio hasta que solo salió sin decir nada a nadie.

Habia salido en una carreta arreada por caballos, dentro de aquel carruaje se encontraba aquel ser dispuesto a buscar algo o a alguien.

Mientras que el desaparecía, el príncipe se encontraba emocionado porque tendria su nuevo año debido que pronto quedaría menos tiempos para que gobernará. Aun asi en sus bromas era siempre capturado por su hermana mayor de 17 años, para los reyer tener a una mujer en el trono no sería muy favorable, asi que no tenía estudios para ser la nueva lider del pueblo.

Esa noche el joven príncipe se encontraba en el comedor debido que pronto estarían sus padres para comenzar con la cena. Durante la ausencia de ambis reyes, ingresó Jazmín, la princesa mayor del joven.

El príncipe la saludo de cortesía para luego notarla que tomara asiento y escuchar los clásicos discursos de su hermana, mientras jugaba con una copa de cristal.

Jazmín: por eso es razonable que veas como nuestro padre act... -mira al joven- ... ¿me estas escuchando? -molesta-

Daniel: si, si te escuchó solo que hay veces que me agobias con tus comentarios... -embosa una sonrisa-

Jazmín: Daniel, pronto cumpliras 18 años debes de tener por lo menos respecto hacia lo que serás... escuchar para ser un excelente Rey, como nuestro padre

Daniel: Jazmín, tengo solo 15 años y eso no me importa en absoluto... -molesto-

Dicho esto ambos callaron para luego escuchar a ambos padres ingresar por la puerta principal. El rey hablaba con el consejero mientras la reina hacia lo mismo intentanfo obtener una respuesta confiable.

Una ves que dejaron solo a ambos reyes tomaron sus asientos y dieron una leve sonrisa hacia los jovenes.

Jazmín: papá, mamá ¿pasa algo? -confundida-

Rey: no pasa nada princesa... solo son trabajos... -embosa una sonrisa-

Reina: queridos, por ahora y estos días, la fiesta se efectuará solo que sin nuestra ausencia... -triste-

Daniel: ¡¿que?! Ustedes dijeron que estarían en mi cumpleaños... -molestó-

Rey: lo lamentó Danny, pero hay severos problemas con los duques del Norte...

Reina: no podemos dejar que esto empeore asi nada más...

Daniel: ... -molestó, sale del lugar-

Jazmín: lamentó eso, Danny quiere que esten juntos ese día...

Rey: pensabamos estar pero surgió este problema

Para el príncipe lo que habia escuchado ya era demasiado triste saber que sus padres no estarían lo que siempre había querido, aun asi tuvo que soportar la idea de que se irían mañana a muy temprano.

Era una mañana muy hermosa, todo habia cambiado en un abrir y cerrar, ¿porque? Debido a un hecho ocurrido la noche anterior, la familia de la joven Sam dormían tranquilamente hasta que un estruendo los despertó.

No ocurrió mucho tiempo cuando los tres integrantes de la familia fueron cubiertos el rostro para luego ser guiados a una especie de cárcel lejos de la ciudad.

Una ves encerrados y quitados los sacos miraron con detalles para luego notar aquel ser de cabellera blanca. Quedaron un tanto temerosos a excepción de Sam quién se encontraba molestar al estar en ese lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

Te Necesito

*Capítulo 2: Una propuesta, Un cambió.

La joven se encontraba detras de barrotes de metal, mientras con la mirada asesina, daba a entender que quería salir junto con su familia.

Ella miraba aquel hombre de cabellera canosa, quien se mostró con una mirada algo maligna.

?: tranquila niña que solo eh venido a comprar los impuesto, pero debido a que tu familia debe mucho se le condena a cárcel... -sonríe, malvadamente-

Sam: eso es injusto... se mencionó que no abría tales impuesto... -molesta-

?: tienes que saber que los reyes necesitan de tus impuestos para poder hacer crecer este pueblo, mañana a primera hora ustedes serán juzgados a muerte por no pagar a tiempo... -se aleja-

Sam: es un... es un...

Antes de que aquel duque de cabellera canosa saliera se detuvo medito en sus pensamientos hasta que regresó a estar enfrente de la joven quien seguía aferrada a los barrotes.

?: supongo que puedo hacer una excepción contigo... -sonrie de lado-

Sam: no haré suciedades... -asqueada y molesta-

?: no me refería a eso, sino que puedo dejarte libre si me ayudas en algo...

Sam: ¿en que cosa? -confundida-

?: de que vayas a la fiesta del príncipe como la doncella del Duque Master

Sam: ¡¿que?! ¿Esta loco? No puesdo hacerme pasar por tal persona... -molesta-... el duque no lo permitirá...

?: si, si puedes... porque yo soy el duque Master, soy Vlad Master el duque del Oeste asi que tienes que acceder -sereno- si no moriran tus padres primero...

Dicho esto la joven miro a ambos quien habian escuchado la conversación, ambos mostraron su negación dando a entender que valia la pena morir con orgullo y no haciendo lo que el hombre decia.

Pero para la joven le fue otra idea y fue en tomar la decisión de acceder a ayudar aquel hombre. Los padres la vieron con decepción para luego bajar su mirada. La joven salió dejando a ambos padres adentró, ella intentó cambiar el trato en sacarlos también, pero habia sido negado, no serían ejecutados pero no tampoco saldrían de aquel lugar.

Una ves que ella salió miro como el amanecer se mostraba y con ello el hombre la dirigió hacia el carruaje que llevó a ambos hacia un castillo elegante poca gente a su alrededor en sintonía de pueblo aun asi continuó y una ges que cruzaron las enorme puerta de madera que detenia paso a los lugareños hacia el interior, osea a los jardines de enfrente, se mostro más de cerca aquel castillo de piedra color gris claro.

Una ves que ingresó la joven miro con asombro tal lugar un lugar lúgubre, con decorados al antiguo barroco, la madera de roble oscuro, mientras que en el piso una alfombra color roja,con adornos de flores dorados marcaban la entrada hasta las escaleras que eran espiral hasta llegar al primero, mientras una segunda escalera en espiral hacia el tercero.

Podian mostrarse hermosos cuadros de paisajes, otros retratos con pequeña descripción en ellos, floreros en cada mesa haciendo decoracion, al igual que cofres de color oscuro.

El hombre camino hacia una enorme habitación en la planta baja en donde se mostro lo qie era la sala principal, muebles de madera de roble oscuro alconlchonado de terciopelo rojo.

El hombre tomó asiento para que una criada llegará.

Vlad: traiganos té, hay mucho de que platicar... -mirando a Sam, sonríe-

Dicho esto la criada salió apresurada accediendo a las peticiones de su amo.

Vlad: por favor siéntate, que estas en tu casa... -sonrie-

Sam: esta no es mi casa, ahora dime que es lo que... haré... -lamentándose-

Vlad: baya argumento, pero tienes razón... esto será...

Sam escuchaba cada palabra de como seria su nueva vida, ahora que habia aceptado algo asi tenia que continuar con el trato.

Vlad: esta noche tienes que saber todo esto debido que esta noche es el cumpleaños del joven príncipe, ¿te quedo claro? -sereno-

Sam: si, no se preocupe... -un tanto fastidiada-

Vlad: bien, pondre a una criada para que te ayudé, en tus modales, vestimenta, etc...

Sam: bien...

Antes de que que dijera algo Vlad toco una campanilla con esta entro una criada, solo que esta era mas diferente a las demás.

Vlad: enseñarás a mi sobrina -fingiendo- enseñale los modales adecuado, vestimentas y todo eso, para esta tarde... -sonríe-

Criada: si, amo Vlad...

La criada hizo reverencia para luego hablar con Sam y guiarla hasta la nueva habitación de la joven ojivioleta.

Durante el caminó hacia la habitación, Sam no paraba de pensar en sus padres y cosas asi, cosa que la dama pudo notar. Y una ves que llagaron a la dicha habitación se detuvo, pues la mujer se paró del otro lado en donde se encontraba el picaporte de la puerta.

Dama: bien, joven, esta sera su habitación -abre la puerta-

La mujer entro seguida de Sam, Sam quedo contemplando el lugar, las paredes se encontraban en un tono azul claro, mientras poseía todo una enorme cama, con sabanas color violetas, una pequeña sala en el centro de la habitación, al fondo podia notarse una especie de biblioteca, poseia tambien un escritorio con pertenencias. Habia un armario que al momento que la mujer lo abrió se mostro cientos de vestidos, zapatos, joyas, etc.

A unos cuantos metros de la cama se encontraba una puerta que era el baño era enorme, contenía una bañera.

Sam no podía creer lo que veía no podía creerlo intentaba pero aun asi se le hizo imposible. Puesto sabia lo que hacia y de que todo lo que estaba viendo solo seria pasajero.

La mujer la empujó desde la espalda guiandola hacia el baño para que se diera una ducha, mientras Sam se duchaba la mujer buscaba un vestido que fuera de su toque del toque de Sam.

Unos minutos mas tarde Sam salió enrollada en una toalla, la mujer le brindó lo necesario para que se colocara vestimenta bajo, y una ves lista le brindó el vestido que habia escogido para ella.

Era un vestido de corsé negro con decoraciones violeta, mientras que el vestido extendio hacia los lados era del mismo violeto, hizo un retoque de mascarilla de pestaña y delineador en los ojos, usando un poco de polvo en sus mejillas y brillo labial en sus labios.

Le colocó unos aretes como tipo coqueta pero pequeños y una especie de listón negro con un prqurño dije que hacia como una gargantilla, se puso guantes cortos hasta la muñecas de color negro y zapatos con tacon no muy altos del mismo color.

Una ves terminada dirigió la mirada hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo en donde se contempló por unos minutos, mirando aquel vestido elegante de mangas largas y cosas asi.

Sam: esa... esa... esa soy yo... -asombrada-

Dama: asi es joven, ahora por favor traté de seguirme para comenzar con los cubiertos... -dirigiéndose a la puerta-

Sam la miró y rápidamente con un poco de dificultad pudo alcanzarla iba tranquila, recordando las veces como la mujer le habia mencionado de como caminar y cosas asi.

Una ves en el comedor tomo su lugar como seria siempre miro la mesa para mostrará el plato, seguido de unos 5 cubiertos a cada lado.

Sam: ¡wow! Son demasiados... -mirandolos-

Dama: bueno aqui se usara lo basico ya sea ensalada se usara el tenedor para ensalada que se encuentra a mano izquierda...

Sam continuó escuchando todo los comentarios de cada cubierto, hasta que escuchó la voz del hombre que habia hecho aquella tontería.

Vlad: veo que te a enseñado lo básico, ¿no es asi? -mira a la mujer-

Dama: le he enseñado todo lo necesario amo...

Vlad: bien, entonces ya es el momento... -embosa una sonrisa-

Dicho esto el hombre se dirigió a la puerta para que una ves detenido las criadas abrieran la puerta en eso miro a Sam psra luego hacerle unas señas de que lo siguiera.

Ambos subieron al carruaje que los llevaria hasta el palacio, en donde comenzaría el plan de aquel hombre.


	4. Chapter 4

Te Necesito

*Capítulo 3: Tragedia.

Ella miraba atraves de la ventanilla del carruaje, mirando el paisaje nocturno, enfrente de ella se encontraba Vlad Master, aquel hombro solo habia una sonrisa como si pensará en otras cosas que le provocaban talea acciones.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Sam escuchó la voz de aquel hombre.

Vlad: trata de tener una conversación con el joven príncipe... -embosa una sonrisa- queremos dar una buena presentación...

Sam lo miró para luego regresar la mirada hacia la ventanilla, diviso los muros de piedra quien dividían el palacio del pueblo, una ves que ingresó se mostro un enorme jardín un camino en donde recorrían los carruajes hasta estar en la entrada principal se mostró.

Una ves que ella bajo, que habia sido ayudada por un cabellero del palacio, diviso el etorno, miraba a los duques y sus esposas, caminar hacia el interior moentras embosaban una sonrisa.

Sam miró a Vlad quien le regalo un gestó de sonrisa para que siguiera al hombre hacia el interior del palacio.

Sam miraba a tanta gente reunida conversando con otros de su clase y cosas asi, mientras a lado de ella se encontraba Master quien luego volvió a cambiar la mirada entre la multitud, buscando al joven príncipe.

Una ves que lo encontró pudo mirarlo detenidamente se encontraba con una joven mas alta que él y de mayor edad de cabellera anaranjada y ojos aguamarina, usaba un vestido del mismo tono de ojos, con decorado blanco y ciertas cosas doradas.

Mientras que el príncipe usaba un traje que consistía en una especie de traje negro intenso, con decoraciones doradas, usaba un liston ancho que cruzaba desde su hombro derecho y terminaba o se juntaba al lado izquierdo de la cintura color azul claro, sus ojos azulados mostraban una especie de llama apagada como si algo hubiese provocado algo que a el habia echo sentir mal.

Vlad notó la mirada de Sam quien habia detectado aquel príncipe. Fue ahi donde acerco su rostro al oido de la joven, diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer.

Vlad: bien, esperó y cumplas tu trató... -sonrie-

Sam: ... si lo cumpliré, lo hago para que mis padres salgan de esa prisión... -voz baja-

Dicho esto ambos caminaron en dirección de ambos (Daniel y Jazmín) quien miraban desde un punto aceptable mientras saludaban a personas importantes.

A los minutos se mostró Master quién habló de una manera respetuosa.

Vlad: feliz cumpleaños Daniel... -embosa una sonrisa-

Daniel: gracias... nunca pensé que asistirias a esta ceremonia -sereno-

Vlad: no tenía planeado, pero fue mi sobrina quien queria conocerte -sonríe-

Daniel: por favor tu no tie... -mira a Sam-

Sam: hola príncipe soy Samantha Master, la sobrina de Vlad Master -embosa una leve sonrisa-

El joven príncipe no dijo nada solo miro con sorpresa a la joven que tenia enfrente, trató de ser amable brindandole un beso en la mano, para que luego Sam escuchara el nombre del joven.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Vlad tuvo que irse debido a un asunto que habia surgido dejando a ambos solos entre la multitud. Una ves que intentaron hablr otra ves les era imposible debido a los susurros o comentarios de la gente debido a lo que ocurría, Daniel tomó la mano a la joven llevandola a un balcón.

Una ves que llegaron en aquel lugar, Sam miro el detallado de la cerca de piedra tallada en cilindros con decoraciones y ciertos detalles, en aquel lugar podía verse todo el jardín de aquel palacio.

Sam: ¡wow! Es hermoso -mirando asombrada-

Daniel: que bueno que te gusta la vista, pero dime Samantha...

Sam: no me dijas asi, solo dime Sam asi sera mas cortó -embosa una sonrisa-

Daniel: bien -con leve sonrojo-... dime, ¿que es lo que tanto te gusta? -mirandola antenta-

Sam: bueno alteza, me gusta mucho lo que son los jardines, me gustan las rosas de las plantas... -con una leve sonrisa-

Daniel: eso es lindo de tu parte, pero por favor, no me dijas alteza... se escucha demasiado formal... -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: oh, disculpe, ¿como gusta que le llamé?

Daniel: dime Danny, asi sera mejor -sonrie-

Sam: de acuerdo...

Ambos parecían continuar su conversación muy tranquilos, una ves que bajaron del balcón en donde se encontraban los demas personas, se pudp notar a un hombre mayor acercándose a ambos jovenes. Una ves cerca le habló a Sam.

Hombre: mi lady, es hora de regesar... -sereno-

Sam lo miró para luego mirar a Danny, ella accedió se despidió de Danny de la manera mas cortes que pudo a ver existido y salió del palacio, Danny por su parte deseaba y pensaba que no se fuera ya que habia sido la única chica que habia entendido sus motivos.

Durante su caminó se fue sola puea Vlad habia salido antes, ella miraba atraves de la ventanilla la luna llena quien se mostraba en todo su esplendor. Iluminaba los caminos en donde se dirigían, los pensamientos de la joven estaban basados en el príncipe, ahora entendia aquellos ojos triste que una ves tuvo.

Sam sólo pensaba en que lo que haría estaría mal, pues aun no sabia muy bien el motivó de Vlad solo una parte.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Otro día más y para Danny era magnífico pues queria volver a ver aquella doncella que estuvo charlando todo una noche por asi decirlo. Su hermana lo miró con sorpresa cuando bajo al comedor para disfrutar un desayuno. Sus padres continuaban en aquel viaje dispuestos a arreglar los asuntos.

Jazmín: ahora que te traes -confundida-

Danny: Jazz, es Sam, ella es quien me tiene asi, me eh enamorado... -sonrie-... ella me entiende...

Jazmín: no crees que es demasiado pronto para que pienses tanto en amor

Danny: lo se, pero ella me a enseñado mucho... que no siquiera sabia que podia hacerse... -sonrie-

Jazmín: supongo que te lavo la cabeza esa joven, no me meteré pero debes de tener cuidado con persona asi...

Danny: no te preocupes tendré cuidado ya lo verás...

Durante su desayuno tenían conversaciones entre hermanos pero lo que no esperó fue en que llegará in cabellero y le diera una noticia que cambió la vida de ambos.

Un mensajero habia llegado y con ello su rostro de preocupación era lo único que mostraba, una ves enfrente de ambos chicos comenzó a hablar.

Mensajero: princesa, príncipe, el rey y la reina, han sido asesinados... -alterado-

Ambos jóvenes no se esperaban esto, ambos jovenes quedaron boquiabierto ante la noticia que les llegaba, habian quedado solo, Daniel con una cara de tristeza habló:

Danny: ¿cómo pasó eso?

Mensajero: alguien atacó el carruaje real anoche, mientras se dirigían al destino...

Jazmín: esto es imposible... -tapa su rostro con ambas manos-

Daniel se acercó a su hermana y la consolo, mientras que la joven no paraba de llorar.

Danny: ¿sabe quién causó tal acción? -sereno-

Mensajero: no, pero dicen que fueron bandidos...

Daniel sólo calló pensando en quien podía ser el culpable pero aun asi nada. Como última alternativa hicieron los preparativos para que se hiciera un funeral para honrar a ambos reyes.

Esa tarde Daniel y Jazmín se encontraba enfrente de ambas lápidas, ambos con ropa lúgubre debido a la ocasión, Jazmín lloraba aquellas tumbas, mientras que el joven solo se aguntaba las ganas de llorar.

Una ves que se acabo a la ceremonia regresaron al palacio en donde miraron una serie de arreglos de flores por la perdida dr ambos reyes, mandado por los duques y marqueses de las zonas cercanas.

Daniel lo miro sin muchos ánimos y subió dejó a su hermana con laa dama y otras criadas, tratando de consolarla. Una ves que estuvo en su habitación se tumbó a la cama se sentía cansado pues no habia podido dormir desde que habia llegado la noticia y eso habia sido ayer en la mañana.

Miraba al techo pensando, pero no pudo pensar más cuando algo lo saco de dichos pensamientos, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta que al abrirla miro a una criada quien poseía una carta.

Criada: es para usted príncipe, se la manda Lady Master...

Danny: bien, gracias -toma la carta-... que nadie me molesté yo luego bajo a comer -cierra la puerta-

Daniel tomo haciendo en el escritorio que se encontraba en su habitación, miro la carta para mirar el sello de esta. Pensó un momento que seria de Vlad pero una ves que rompió el sello pudo notar que era otra letra distinta a la de Vlad, una letra cursiva que nunca habia visto en su vida.

Comenzo a leerla von severa atención pues algo le decia que seria importante para él.

(Lamentó si no coloqué escrito de la carta pues no tenia imaginación para eso, lo siento)

Una ves que terminó de leer y mirar la firma se alegró un poco debido que aquella carta habia sido de Sam quien mandaba el sentido del pésame, por la perdida de ambos reyes.

A principio se sintió triste pero después sintió una felicidad, que ocasionará una leve sonrisa. Se acercó al ventanal mirando el pueblo.


	5. Chapter 5

Te Necesito

Capítulo 4: Un reencuentro.

Sam se encontraba caminando atraves de los largos pasillos oscuros quien hacia combinación con una alfombra de pasillo color tinto con decoraciones doradas. Las mesas mostraban floreros y algunos cofres ya viejos, las fotos se mostraban gente contentos y en una se mostraba a Vlad junto con ambos reyes.

Antes de que se fuera o bajara para comer escuchó la voz del hombre quién la llamaba desde unos cuantos metros. Vlad terminó acercándose a la joven quién se veia un tanto consertada.

Vlad: esta tarde partiremos a Francia, no es muy bueno seguir en este lugar...

Sam: ¡¿que?! ¿Que hay de mis padres? Yo no me puedo ir de este pueblo... aqui viví y aqui crecí... -molesta-

Vlad: si no vienes conmigo, hare que tus padres paguen... -tomandola del antebrazo-

Sam hizo un gesto de dolor, para luego escuchar nuevamente la voz de aquel hombre.

Vlad: tu decides, recuerda que en tus palabras, descansan la vida de tus padres... -sereno, la suelta-

Sam: ... -suspira pesadamente- ... esta bien...

Vlad: bien dicho niña, sera mejor que empaques tus cosas que esta tarde nos iremos...

Dicho esto Vlad se dirigió hacia su habitación, mientras que Sam quedó un tanto triste ante lo que habia hecho, aun asi no queria que sus padres sufrieran por una manera sádica.

Sam: papá, mamá, espero y me perdonen... -voz baja, triste-

Ya eran las 3 pm la hora exacta en donde partirian, los mayordomo subieron las maletas de Sam y de Vlad, una ves que salieron ambos, subieron al carruaje y tomaron rumbo hacia los muelles donde tomarían un buque.

Una ves que llegaron Sam mostro su tristeza pues lo que haría sería una tonteria, una que subieron miro el mar, seguido de la gente que se despedía.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Daniel iba tranquilo la perdida de sus padres lo habia hecho sereno, para luego hasta que llegó a una especie de estudio una ves que ingresó miro a su hermana quien estaba sentada en un sillón singular, enfrente se encontraba un hombre ya anciano sentando en el escritorio.

Hombre: Bienvenido príncipe, por favor tome asiento -levantándose-

Danny: gracias... -toma a siendo a lado de Jazmín-

Hombre: soy el consejero de la corona tal ves no me conozcan pero soy Luis V vengo desde Inglaterra donde los reyes se han enterado de esto...

Danny: vaya al grano... -sereno, cruza sus brazos-

Luis: bien, usted es el heredero al trono asi que una ves que usted cumpla 18 años usted tomara el trono -sereno, mostrando un documento-

Danny: bien, solo esperó y no sean una mentira

Luis: no se preocupen, usted cumpliendo 18 años usted sera monarca de este reino...

Daniel solo accedió para luego seguirlo escuchando aquel hombre.

Luis: la princesa Jazmín se encargará de todo lo financiero, una ves que ella cumple 18 que no faltará mucho...

Jazmín: no se prepcupe yo accedere con mucho justo

Dicho esto Luis solo se levantó saludo a ambos de manera forma para luego hacer una reverencia tomo sus pertenencias y salió del lugar.

Daniel salió seguido de Jazmín quien comenzaban a conversar acerca de lo sucedido.

Danny: una ves que tomó el trono buscaré al asesino de mis padres de eso tenlo por seguro -sereno-

Jazmín: recuerda que la venganza no es bueno, puedes tener una complicaciones...

Danny: aun asi Jazz, esos asesinos pagarán... -molesto-

Han pasado tres años y con ello una joven de cabellera corta negra y ojos violetas, un hermoso vestido negro con algunos detalles coml flores de telja y algunos encajes en el corsé y en el vestido color violeta.

Se encontraba en una enorme mansión, ella tomaba el sol en los jardines, no ocurrió mucho cuando escuchó a la criada dejando una jarra de té en la mesa. La joven se acercó le brindó una sonrisa, tomó asiento mientras las criada le daba una taza.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegó Vlad, tomo asiento frente a ella, mientras la criada le daba una taza de té, una ves que terminó la criada se fue dejando a ambos solos.

Vlad: querida, ya tenemos listo para regresar -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: oyes eh cumplido todo, pero ahora dime ¿que piensas hacer? -serena-

Vlad: simple solo quiero que el futuro monarca tenga a alguien de confianza -sonrie-

Sam: ...

Sam calló pues sabia que algo no cambiaría en aquel hombre, solo se levantó pero rápidamente Vlad la detuvo obligandola que regresará al asiento.

Vlad: mira niña, hay que hacer listos en esto entiendes, dentro de unos días se coronara al príncipe...

Sam: ¿que quieres que haga yo?

Vlad: trata de que continúe solo asi recuerda que tiene que conseguir a alguien de confianza...

Sam solo accedió a las peticiones de aquel hombre, para que pudieras continuar disfrutando de ese día, que pronto se vería en una ventanilla y una extensión de mar quien la llevaria nuevamente a Amity Ville.

Habían llegado dos días mas tarde al pueblo, mas bien dicho al hogar o mansión Master en donde descansarian para luego prepararse e ir a visitar al príncipe cuando se estuviera coronando.

Samantha aun sabia que su error seguía creciendo pues ahora entendia muy bien a lo que queria llegar Vlad y el objectivo era simple, enamorar la príncipe para que ella fuera reina mientras que era la marioneta de aquel hombre.

Aun asi no quería pensar en eso pues no le interesaba el príncipe, solo le interesaba salvar a su familia de aquella fría prisión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Daniel cambiaba de un lado a otro mientras su hermana lo seguia con la mirada, Daniel hablaba intentando recordar una especie de juramento o palabras que atraves de las generaciones decian para que los reyes a la edad temprana dieran confianza a las duques y mas monarcas.

Su alteración se mostraba pues se veían un poco las ojeras dando a entender que no habia dormido bien, su hermana trató de tranquilizarlo, sentandolo en la silla del escritorio.

Danny: que presión... necesito aprendermelo... -alterado-

Jazz: tranquilo, ya te lo sabes solo relájate, tienes que lucir estupendo, Valery llegare en unos momentos... -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: cierto, casi lo olvido, pero que hay del juramento

Jazz: dentro de dos días sera tu coronación puedes estar tranquilo -sonríe-

Danny: bien supongo que tienes razón...

Dicho esto Jazmín salió dejando a su hermano descansar un poco, después de unas horas de dormir, se dio cuenta que era un poco tarde cosa que se apresuró a alistarse dándose un baño de agua fría para estar despierto, un traje color azul oscuro con decoraciones doradas se puso, y zapatos negros.

Salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la sala principal del palacio en donde miró a Valery y a Jazmín, teniendo una conversación. Ambas mujeres miraron a Danny para luego sonreirle.

Valery: hola -sonrie-

Danny: hola Valery -embosa una sonrisa, mientras le brinda un beso en la mano-

Jazmín: los dejo solos, tengo que ver las finanzas del palacio...

Jazmín salió de aquella habitación para que ambos jovenes continuarán su conversación.

Valery: listo para tu nuevo cargó -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Danny: si, será difícil, pero me las arreglare -le brinda asiento a Valery-

Valery: gracias... -se sienta-... supongo que ya no estarás tan desocupado como antes

Danny: bueno, es se puede arreglar -se sienta a lado de ella-

Valery: entonces ¿hay posibilidades de que te siga viendo? -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: si, una ves que terminé mi coronación pediré que seas mi prometida... -embosa una sonrisa-

Valery: ¿que? -sorprendida-

No pasó mucho tiempo, debido a que apareció otro joven de edad de 18 años su elegante vestuario daba a entender que era gente importante y una ves que Daniel lo miró, emboso una sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza, la joven de tez morena se levantó emboso una sonrisa para luego sentir el saludo de aquel hombre de mismo color de piel que la joven.

Danny: Tucker, no pense que vendrías hasta dentro de dos días... -sonrie-

Tucker: sabes que tengo que estar aquí desde hace tiempo hermano... -sonriendo-

Danny: ya conoces a Valery Clay no es asi

Tucker: si, es una linda chica -le sonríe-

Valery: gracias señor...

Tucker: llámame Tucker -embosa una sonrisa-

Valery se limitó a devolverle el gesto para luego decir unas palabras a Danny.

Valery: Danny hablamos en otra ocasión ya que estes menos ocupado -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: bien, gracias y no te preocupes sigue en pie lo que te dije -embosa una sonrisa-

Valery: mas tarde te dijo mi respuesta -sonríe y sale-

Una ves que la joven de tez morena salió, Tucker miró al príncipe quien se veia de una manera diferente como si ocultara algo inusual.

Tucker: ¿pasa algo amigo? -confundido-

Danny: no lose Tuck, siento que me falta algo... -mirada melancólica-

Tucker: a ver toma asiento y cuentame, me eh enterado de ciertas cosas últimamente -sonríe mientras se recarga en el sofa-

Danny lo miró para luego dar un suspiró las palabras de su amigo siempre habian sido esas debido a que le gustaba escuchar.

Danny: bien... después de la muerte de mis padres... me eh sentido tan solo, pense que Vlad intentaría quitarme el trono como siempre quiso... -mira a Tucker-

Tucker: aun sigue pensando en eso, ese Vlad, desde que eras un niño a querido herirte...

Danny: si lose, por eso pienso en que es raro no verlo asi, ahora que tiene una sobrina supongo que por eso trata de ser "amable"...

Tucker: ¿sobrina? ¿Vlad? ¡wow! Eso si es realmente extraño...

Danny: lo mismo pense pero supongo que es demasido creer que si es verdad... debido a que la he visto...

Tucker: ¿en serio? -asombrado-

Danny: si, en mi cumpleaños número 15, estaba aquí, tuvimos una charla...

Tucker: entonces pienso que por eso Vlad dejó de pensar en la corona, debido a que queria dar el ejemplo de ser un buen hombre

Danny: supongo que por eso es así...

Durante un buen rato continuaron la conversación ahora la conversación ya era más que solos algunos chistes y recuerdos de la niñez.


	6. Chapter 6

Te Necesitó

Capítulo 5: Coronación

Las horas pasaban y con ellos los arreglos para el día de coronación se hacían mas presente, esa tarde Daniel se encontraba con su fiel amigo desde la infancia, conocido como Tucker Foley, hijo de unos de los burgueses mas ricos del pueblo del Sur.

Esa tarde contenían una,conversación amistosa puesta ya tenían mucho tiempo sin verse. No ocurrió mucho cuando apareció Valery hija de uno de los duques. Que provenían de tierras lejanas.

Valery: hola chicos -sonrie-

Danny y Tucker: hola

Valery: ¿que hacen?

Danny: tenemos una conversación amistosa ya que hemos tenido mucho tiempo sin vernos...

Tucker: supongo que usted no quiere que nosotros nos juntemos ¿o me equivoco? -mirándolo, incrédula-

Valery: no... sólo...

Ella fue interrumpido debido que fue interrumpida por Jazmín quién se llevó a Daniel en dirección hacia en interior del palacio.

Ambos jovenes (Valery y Tucker) continuaron con una conversación tímida debido a su poco conocimiento de ambos, al no saber mucho del uno y del otro.

Ella subió al carruaje dispuesta a ir al nuevo objectivo de aquel hombre, después de que ella subió, continuó el hombre.

Durante su caminó un silencio incómodo se podía presenciar, ella miraba por la ventana contemplando el paisaje mientras que de reojo miraba al hombre quien tenia sus brazos cruzados y una y la mirada baja.

Ella no dijo nada solo sus pensamientos era lo único que podia acudir y los más oculto en sus pensamientos fue recordad aquellos ojos azules. Recordó el momento en que estaban frentr a frente teniendo una conversación amistosa nada que ver con la ocasión solo surgió aquellas palabras, conociéndose más y más. La joven no paraba de pensar en aquel joven príncipe, pues en ella había comenzado a tomarle una especie de estimación.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escuchó la voz del hombre quién parecia un tanto tranquilo.

Vlad: no le tomes mucha confianza niña, él no puede ser de confiar entiendes -sereno-

Sam: ¿cómo sabe eso? ¿Acaso usted conoce al príncipe? -mirándolo-

Vlad: lo conozco mejor que nadie en el mundo asi que lo único que puedo decir es trata de no enamorarte... -baja su mirada-

Sam quedó un tanto desconcertada al escuchar las palabras de enamoramiento, sabiendo que a ella no le importaba solo le importaba sus padres que salieran ileso de aquel lugar en donde se encontraban.

Una ves en la ceremonia se podia presenciar a todos los invitados y con ellos a la joven y al hombre Master quien estaban hasta adelante, el lugar de la ceremonia se llevaba a acabo en una especie de iglesia, donde el virrey mandado de Inglaterra daba el honor de que el joven príncipe pasará a hacer el monarca de toda Amity Ville.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio ante las palabras de aquel hombre quien daba el honor de que el príncipe sería el nuevo rey. Después de que habló el hombre continuó Daniel quién dijo aquel juramento que se había aprendido de memoria desde hace días.

Más tardé, esa misma noche el baile por la ceremonia, la coronación habia sido un éxito y para Daniel eso ya comenzaba a aburrirse. Se encontraba de pie enfrente del trono saludando cordialmente a los invitados uno a uno, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando miró a Vlad, quien se colocó enfrente de él. Después pasó la mirada a la chica quien estaba a lado de Vlad.

Vlad: buenas alteza... -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: hola Vlad... -sereno, mirándolo-

Vlad: supongo que ya no te acordabas de mi sobrina ¿o me equivoco?

Danny: para nada... -mira a la joven-

Vlad solo emboso una sonrisa para luego hacer que Samantha se presentará nuevamente.

Sam: alteza... -hace reverencia-

La joven bajó su mirada con una especie de tristeza para luego irse detrás de Master, ella dio un último vistazo para luego perderse entre los invitados de la fiesta.

Daniel dejó de verla, solo miraba el punto donde se habia "desvanecido" sus pensamientos fueron demasiado profundos que no escuchó a su hermana dentro de la cuarta vez que dijo el nombre de él.

Danny: ¿qué pasa, ahora? -fastididado-

Jazz: solo queria decirte que bailaras una pieza con una doncella -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: ¿porqué debería de hacerlo? -mirándola-

Jazz: porque según con el reglamento tienes que conseguir una esposa... -mostrando un documento-

Danny: ¿de donde rayos, sacaste eso? -confundido-

Jazz: hazlo, si no haré que cambien de rey a señor Master

Danny: ... -suspira pesadamente- esta bien...

La música que se escuchaba se hizo más fuerte y con ello el rey se acercó miró a su alrededor cuando miro a Valery, se acerco a ella y permitió a que la dama accediera a darle la pieza. Mientras que ellos bailaban las demas personas comenzaron unirse.

La noche daba en sus horas mas altas el baile comenzaba a acabarse, Tucker, Valery, Vlad y Sam serían quienes se quedarían aquella noche para descansar aun asi fue suficientemente bueno para Vlad.

Una ves que el baile terminó los invitados obtaron por irse, Daniel se dirigió a un balcón en donde miro el enorme pueblo, el cielo nocturno daba de que hablar mientras el entorno era iluminado por la luz de la luna, Daniel miró pero se detuvo cuando pudo escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Vlad se escuchaba molestó.

Miro con asombro como Vlad regañaba de una manera brutal a Sam propinandole una bofetada, ella cayó al pasto para luego tocarse la mejilla, mientras veia a Vlad con molestia.

Daniel quedó un tanto molestó por la acción de Vlad hacia la joven intentó meterse pero pensó en ciertas cosas asi que decidió guardar distancia y escuchar lo que decían.

Vlad se encontraba en la entrada como si esperara a alguien por fortuna ese alguien llegó, la tomo del antebrazo y la jalo hasta los jardines. Una ves ahí comenzaron a hablar:

Vlad: todo esta saliendo mal... -molestó- tú, debiste a ver bailado con él esa pieza...

Sam no decía nada solo poseía su mirada baja ante las palabras de Master, ella habia comenzado a sentirse débil a pensar de que nunca sacaría a sus padres de aquella prisión, de que no volviera a verlos...

Vlad: ahora escuchame bien niña, esto tiene que salir muy bien, si no quieres que tus padres mueran entendido -voz baja-

Sam: pero... ya no se que hacer él ya tiene a alguien...

Vlad: calla -le da una bofetada- aun no es tarde, asi que tienes oportunidad... no la desaproveches...

Con esto Vlad se fue dejando a Sam en aquel lugar, Sam no paraba de llorar, se incorporó y se fue a los jardines en lo mas profundo para que nadie la escuchara.

Una ves que llegó se sentó en una bancas de concreto que se encontraban aquel lugar, cubrio su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Samantha escuchó una voz, asiendo que ella dejará de llorar. Daniel habia llegado en aquel lugar, trató de saber el motivó aunque él ya lo sabía.

Danny: ¿estas llorando? -mirándola-

Sam: oh, lo siento alteza... -mira hacia otro lado se limpia las lágrimas-

Danny: vamos dime.. -se inclina frente a ella-

Daniel buscaba los ojos de la joven pero le era imposible sabiendo que ella miraba hacia otro lado, sacó un pequeño pañuelo y limpió las lágrimas, él la tomó del mentón para que mostrará su rostro completó.

Daniel se percató de aquel moreton que se había creado por la bofetada.

Danny: ¿quién te hizo esto? -fingiendo no saber-

Sam: nadie... -baja su mirada-

Danny: Sam... dime...

Sam: ...

Samantha permaneció en silencio cosa que para Daniel le era una forma de callar cosas, tomó las manos de la joven, mientras seguía en aquella posición inclinado frente a ella.

Danny: Sam, puedes confiar en mi, yo te estimó mucho -le toca la mejilla-

Samantha quedó una tanto sorprendida ante aquellas palabras aun asi, sentia que algo no saldría bien, de aque algo acabaría mal.

Sam: gracias por su preocupación pero sera mejor separarnos mucho más... -se levanta-... lo siento -se va-

Daniel quedó un tanto sereno, sabia que algo ocultaban ambis Vlad y Samantha, cosa que lo descubriría muy pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Te Necesito

Capítulo 6: Secretos

Daniel se alistaba como era de constumbre atuendo, siendo el rey no le gustaba vestirse tan formal, pero en sus pensamientos indagaba los recuerdos que habia visto la noche anterior en donde pudo presenciar a Vlad propinandole una bofetada a su sobrina, aun asi las palabras de Samantha habia sido un tanta confusa para el monarca.

Bajo hacia el comedor en donde presenció a Vlad mientras a lado de él se encontraba Samantha con una mirada baja, se encontraban sentado casi en el centro y una ves que entro Daniel los presentes se pusieron de pie, eso misno ocurrió con Valery, Tucker y Jazmín quién lo miraron con una leve sonrisa.

Daniel tomó su puesto en la orilla de aquella mesa larga de madera gruesa oscura, para tener a mano izquierda a Vlad y a la joven y a lado derecho a sus amigos confiables.

El silencio reino en aquella mesa, pero aun asi el silencio creado hacia que se provocará tension, Daniel y Vlad creaban aquella tensión en donde los presente solo podían callar.

Vlad: ahora que posees el trono Daniel, ya tienes listo todo para hacer alianzas -embosa una sonrisa-

Daniel: ... -molestó-

Jazmín: no se preocupe por eso duque Master, yo me encargaré de las alianzas ya verá...

Vlad: bien dicho...

No paso mucho tiempo cuando un mensajero se acercó a Vlad susurrandole al oído esto hizo que se levantará y saliera del lugar, dejando a Samantha en aquel lugar.

Tucker: hola lady Master -tono de burla-

Sam no contestó sus pensamientos se encontraba y no paraba ds pensar en cosas.

Valery: no parece completa... -mira de reojo a Jazmín-

Jazmín: debe de estar pensando, los dejo, tengo que hacer las finanzas... -se va-

Daniel no le dajaba de echar miradas mientras desayunaba tranquilamente, cosa que Samantha sintió.

No ocurrió mucho tiempo cuando sintió a alguien a su lado alzo la mirada para percatarse de que era Tucker.

Tucker: hola, tal ves no nos han presentado soy Tucker Foley... -la saluda-

Sam: hola, yo soy Samantha Master, soy la sobrina de Vlad Master... -fingiendo una sonrisa-

Valery: ¿en serio? ¿Que hay de tus padres?

Sam: ... -baja su mirada-

Tucker: Valery, debe de tener problemas con eso... -mirando a Valery desaprobadamente-

Valery: lo siento, solo que es extraño que aparezca de esta manera... -fastidiada-

Danny: deberian dejarla en paz, debe de estar cansada o algo asi... -sereno, continúa comiendo-

Tucker: entonces es mejor que descanse no queremos que se enferme...

Samantha miro a cada uno hasta que diviso a Daniel quien tenía la mirada sobre ella. Ella volvió a bajar la mirada un sonrojo aparecio en ella para luego levantarse eh irse.

Tucker y Valery quedaron confundido por la acción de la joven, mientras que Daniel sabia bien ciertas cosas o el motivo de lo sucedido.

Las noche habia reinado y con ello una pareja poseían una conversación en los pasillos con voces bajas casi inaudibles.

La joven de corta cabellera negra no paraba de escuchar al hombre cada insulto cada palabra. Aun asi ella contraatcaba diciéndole el motivó de que por la cual ocurría.

Vlad: eso no te incumbe y continua con tu trabajó... porque si esto sale mal haré que tus padres paguen... -molestó-

Sam: me reuso sabiendo que no sera para bien...

Vlad: no se trata que si sera para bien o no... tiene que hacer lo que te dijo...

Dicho esto Vlad se alejó molestó dejando a Sam de igual manera, lejos de ambos al doblar el pasillo a lado izquierdo se encontraba Daniel recargado en el muro habia escuchado aquellas palabras de la chica peleando con Vlad.

Danny: (los padres de Sam estan bajo mando de Vlad...) -sereno-

Daniel se dirigió hacia el estudio pensando ideando una forma de como acercarse a Samantha aun asi sus pensamientos fueron otros cuando vio entrar a Valery.

Valery: buenas noches alteza, ¿tiene tiempo para mi? -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: si claro, dígame señorita -sonriendo-

Valery: ¿recuerdas la propuesta que me dijiste?

Danny: si que hay con eso...

Valery: si me gustaría aceptarla... -sonrie-

Daniel quedo sorprendido ante la respuesta repentina de Valery puesto que sabia que la rechazaría debido que pronto regresaría a Francia, pero al escuchar esas palabras no fue capaz de cancelar aquella "boda" sólo se acercó a ella la abrazo y le implantó un beso en los labios.

Mientras que ambos se encontraban en aquel estudio, Samantha habia estado en la puerta habia escuchado todo lo ocurrido haciendo que esto terminara mucho antes de lo planeado.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Samantha se topó con Vlad nuevamente, esté le tomó del ante brazo y lo guió hacia lo que era su habitación.

Sam: ahora que es lo que quiere...-molesta-

Vlad: nada de insultos niña... que esta ves me eh enterado de todo...

Sam: entonces sabe que renunciare... -molesta, cruzando sus brazos-

Vlad: no puedes ya que si lo haces tus pa... -interrumpido-

Sam: si, mis padres mueren pero para eso renunciare... le dire al rey... -serena caminando a la puerta-

Vlad: no, no, no tu aun no te salvas... -tomandole del atenbrazo-

Samantha sentia aquel dolor debido que aquel hombre la habia tomado de una manera brutal. Una ves que se zafo, sobo levemente su brazo en donde la habia agarrado para luego mirar a Vlad.

Vlad: tal ves no hayas hecho lo que te pedí pero haremos que el rey se acerque a ti de otra manera -sonrie-

Samantha no entendia el motivó y solo guardo silencio intentando no hablar y aunque hablará no podía algo en su interior decia que se podria poner feo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Llegó la noche y con ellos el mensaje de la boda del rey y la doncella Valery. Cosa que para muchos les agradó y para otros no fue asi. Vlad por su parte no habia visto a Samantha desde hace tiempo esto le provocaba una severa molestia.

La noche trascurso normal como era de esperarse pero para coerta doncella no fue asi... ella se encontraba enblos jardines usaban un vestido que anteriormente en su adolescencia usó, ella lloraba mientras cubría su rostro con la ayuda de sus rodillas quien abrazaba con fuerza.

Dentro de ella comenzaba a debilitarse, era conocido como la fuerza, todo sus esperanzas por liberar a sus padres se agotaban ahora que sabia bien que era lo que queria aquel hombre. Varias veces se negó a hacerlo aun asi no fue suficiente para el hombre.

Lejos de ahí una mirada la asechaba, para ser mas exactos era la mirada de Daniel, desconocía aquella muchacha quien se encontraba en el pasto en el centro del enorme jardín.

No tuvo mas remedio qie acercarse intentando descubrir quien era aquella persona, una ves enfrente de ella habló, pero no obtuvo respuesta, él pudo presenciar los moretones en sus piernas cosa que preocupó, aunque no la conociera sentia algo. Intentó tocar su mano pero antes de que tocara ella alzo la vista fue ahi cuando se unieron la mirada otra ves, Daniel se percató de que era Samantha solo que se veia dd una forma demasiado mal, poseia una serie de golpe en su rostro, él intentó tocar su mano pero ella se alejó lo suficiente para que no la tocará.

Solo pudo escuchar la voz de la joven llorando pidiendo que la dejara salir de aquel palacio.

Danny: realmente... ¿quien eres? -confundido-

Sam: déjeme libre, le juro que nunca me metere en su vida y ninguno de ustedes... -sollozando-

Danny: ... tranquila... contesta lo que te dijo

Samantha no podia responder sentia que aquel hombre la miraba, solo queria escapar de aquel lugar... no paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió as manos en sus hombros. Para luego toparse con unos ojos azulados.

Danny: dime todo lo que sepas... -sereno-

Samantha accedió y Daniel la acercó a una banca de concreto para que pudiera estar algo cómoda mientras le decia cada palabra.

Samantha: mi nombre real es Samantha Manson, hija del lider del pueblo... tengo 18 años y mis padres... -baja su mirada mientras lágrimas caen del rostro-

Danny: ¿que pasa con tus padres? -brindandole un pañuelo-

Sam: mis padres estan en prisión porque le deben a Vlad Master ...

Danny: ...

Samantha: la única forma debpoder sacarlos era haciendo lo que él decia, no fue mucho cuando me enteré de que solo queria postularse como el nuevo monarca y yo no acepte a continuar...

Danny: con que es eso... bueno aun asi no hay que dejarlo ganar... pero él te lastimó -mirandola-

Samantha solo accedió, ella solo se levantó para luego decirle a Daniel lo que queria hacer.

Sam: si me deja ir, le juró que en mi vida lo vendré a molestar, si lo que hice es contra la ley, yo debo de pagar... -mirada baja-

Danny: ... no, supongo que habrá cambios en este lugar y comenzará con tu "tío" Vlad... -sonríe-

Sam: que esta diciendo, él es malvado... usted podría terminar asesinado por el...

Danny: no hay cuidado siempre a sido asi... asi que vamos hay que curarte esas heridas... -le brinda su mano-

Samantha a principio no accedió pero una ves que vio aquellos zafiros le brindó la mano, Daniel la guió hasta lovque era una especie de habitación lejos de la de Vlad eb donde ella poria descansar tranquila. Minutos después un médico la revisó Daniel se encontraba afuera esperando a que el médico saliera, no paso mucho tiempo cuando se acercó Vlad.

Vlad: vaya, parece que Valery esta enferma... -embosa una sonrisa-

Daniel: si lose, y supongo que un no sabes las buenas nuevas o me equivoco... -embosa una sonrisa-

Vlad quedó un tanto confundido aun asi tuvo que pensar y solo se fue dejando a Daniel solo.


	8. Chapter 8

Te Necesito

Capítulo 7: Descubierto

Todos estaban reunidos esperando las nuevas leyes mandadas por Daniel, pero antes de eso.

-2 horas antes-

Daniel firmaba documentos de lo que podrian ser nuevas leyes, no paso muho tiempo cuando entro Valery, Daniel mosteo una sonrisa y se acercó a ella brindandole un beso.

Valery: Daniel no tiene que estar fingiendo que esta enamorado de mí... -triste-

Danny: eh... ¿que ocurre?

Valery: se que a usted ama a Samantha y últimamente lo he visto preocuparse por ella... siendo asi y de que Vlad no se de cuenta de que la tiene mas cerca de lo que se puede dar cuenta...

Danny: ¿de que hablas? Explicate

Valery: dijame usted con quien se quedaría... no decida con la mente decida con el corazón...

Daniel quedó un tanto confundido pues la pregunta de Valery habia dejado que Daniel dudara de su mente y sentimientos.

El joven gobernante no sabia que decir por primera ves habia callado ante la situación que se habia presentado en el camino, sentía una atracción por Valery, pero con Sam era diferente como si una ves ya se hubieran conocido o algo asi.

Antes de que contestará Valery se dirigió a lo que era la puerta para lanzarle una mirada triste pero a la ves con una sonrisa.

-Ahora-

Todos los presentes accedieron con las nuevas leyes a excepción de algunos, eso incluía a Vlad.

Esa misma tarde Daniel caminó hasta la habitación en donde Sam descansaba, tocó la puerta pero una ves que vio la puerta entre abierta no le pensó dos veces e ingresó miro a su alredor buscando a Samantha peroble fue inútil, continuó buscando hasta que diviso una especie de hoja rota en pedazos.

Unió cada pieza creando asi un mensaje en la ubicación de aquella prisión donde los padres de Samantha se encontraban. Daniel no lo pensó dos veces y se dispuso a ir en búsqueda de la joven y sacarla de aquel peligro.

Vlad lanzó a Samantha al suelo, la joven miró el entorno para percatarse de una especie de cueva, fue ahi donde recordó en donde sus padres se encontraban, buscó con la mirada a sus padres pero no obtuvo respuesta positiva.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Vlad la tomo de los cabellos haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor mientras que este le hablaba de una manera fría.

Vlad: tú no me serviste para nada... por eso me deshice de tus viejos... -molestó-

Vlad lanzó a Samantha haciendo que cayera al suelo quedando enfrente en donde estuvo encerrada junto con sus padres, miro la celda completamente vacía.

Samantha: prometiste que no le harías daños... -llorando-

Vlad: al igual que prometiste conseguir lo que yo te decía... -molestó-

Samantha continuaba observando aquella celda no paraba de llorar mientras los recuerdos de su familia llegaban a la mente, con esto Vlad no tuvo alternativa más que matarla, se acercó a un muro en donde habia unas cuantas espadas el tomó una dispuesto a cortar a Samantha en dos o algo por el estilo.

Mientras que ella estaba distraída Vlad le fue fácil, antes de que tocara el cuerpo de la chica ella pudo esquivar un poco quedando herida del hombro izquierdo.

Ella se tocaba el hombro tratando de detener la hemorragia, mientras trataba dd alejarse de aquel loco.

Vlad: nadie te ayudará estas sola en este lugar... -molesto-

Samantha se vio obligada a continuar huyendo de cada ataque que Vlad brindaba por la espada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tucker miraba un tanto confundido a Daniel, sabia que algo malo pasaba por la mente, ¿porque? Simple, Daniel dio aviso que queria a unos cuantos caballeros para luego jalar a Tucker y continuar con la expedición.

Tucker: ¿puedes explicarme el motivó de esto? -dirigiéndose a Danny-

Danny: simple... Vlad...

Tucker: ¿ahora que hizo?

Danny: asesinara a mas gente inocente...

Tucker quedó mas que sorprendido ante la respuesta de Daniel asi como decidió seguirlo.

Vlad continuaba intentando brindandole unos ataques pero le fue imposible, una ves que Sam se sintió acorralada, no pudo hacer mucho, no pensó mucho cuando tomó un poco de tierra, para lanzanserla a los ojos de Vlad y asi escapar de aquel lugar.

Ella se había adentrado en el bosque, cada paso que daba le era difícil pues había perdido demasiada sangre, no ocurrio mucho cuando se detuvo en una árbol enorme, su mirada comenzó a trastornarse borrosa, mientras que su cuerpo se encontraba pesado, no fue tanto que cayó desmayada a las raíz de aquel enorme árbol que mostraba sus raices de una altura de 4 metros.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Daniel diviso lo que buscaba, la ubicación exacta era en una pequeña colina cerca del reino, una ves que llego miró enbel interior los soldados quien acompañaban al rey, cuando ingresaron pudieron notar aquellas celda en el fundo los caballeros tomaron su camino investigando, por la falta de lyz le era imposible detectar bien al oponente.

Daniel caminaba buscando alguna pista hasta que miro como una sombra salia corriendo de aquel sitio, él la siguió hasta lanzarse sobre el y propinandole unos golpes al rostro. Se percató de que era Vlad, esto hizo que algunos caballeros le tomaran de las manos y lo guiarán a su nueva casa que seria la celda, pero antes de que fuera llevado escucho la voz de Vlad.

Vlad: nunca la encontrarás... todo lo que hiciste fue en vano... -embosa una sonrisa malvada-

Danny: ¿en donde esta? Tú debes de saberlo... -molestó-

Vlad: creeme que ni yo se donde se metió esa niña tonta...

Danny: ... -molestó- llevenselo a la celda...

Dicho esto los soldados se lo llevaron mientras que Tucker y Daniel continuaban investigando los alrededores, hasta que escuchó la voz de Tucker quién hizo que se acercará a él.

Tucker: mira... -señalando al suelo-

Danny: son gotas de sangre...

Tucker: ¿acaso Vlad asesinó a Samantha?

Danny: no lose, pero no hay que descartar eso...

Cuando Daniel terminó de decir la frase pudo percatarse de más gitas de sangre quien un pequeño sendero que se dirigía hacia el bosque.

Danny: Tucker hay que regresar con mas seguridad... mañana entraremos a ese bosque... -sereno-

Tucker: esta bien, como dijas...

Dicho esto ae habían ido al castillo en donde dieron un dictamen para Vlad.

Danny: por intentar hacer una traición se sentencia a toda tu vida en la celda... -molestó-

Vlad: ahora tomas esto serio no es asi... -burlándose-

Danny no contestó, mientras que unos caballeros intentaban llevar a Vlad.

Vlad: hay muchas cosas que no sabes como la muerte de tus padres...

Daniel y Jazmín quedaron sorprendido ante las palabras de Vlad, para que en un momento dado Vlad fuera llevado a las celdas. Daniel estaba más que molestó consigo mismo, por otra parte solo trató de tranquilizarse intentando obtener un descanso placentero.

Ya en su habitación se encontraba arreglandose listo para irse a dormir, pero sus pensamientos no lo dejaban ¿porque? Sentia que debia de buscar aquella joven quien por salvarse se dirigió al bosque. Algo en su interior le decía que podría ser algo bueno para él.

Se acerco al enorme ventanal en donde podía divisar aquel pueblo y más allá aquel bosque, no pasó mucho cuando se escuchó la puerta esto hizo que Daniel saliera de aquel transe, para acercarse a la puerta y abrirla con confianza.

Miró a Valery quién se veía un tanto triste y a la ves preocupada. Daniel a principio se preocupó pero dejó de hacerlo cuando escucho a Valery.

Valery: ¿tienes un momento para hablar? -triste-

Danie accedió y le brindó paso a la habitación. Ella tomo asiento en mueble que se encontraba en aquella enorme habitación.

Danny: bien, ¿de que quieres hablar? -sereno, mirándola-

Valery: escuche que Vlad provocó ciertas cosas... si esto es mal por favor quiero que me encarceles entendido...

Danny: ¿de que hablas Valery? -confundido-

Valery: danny, se que te gusta demasiado Samantha y aunque tu no te des cuenta se que sientes algo por ella... Vlad la utilizó de una manera traicionero...

Danny: si lose, esi no cambiaré, pero tengo que buscarla se que ella esta en aquel lugar ...-mira por el ventanal-

Valery: ¿quién dice eso?

Daniel la miro confundido ante la pregunta para luego mirar nuevamente por la ventana, para luego hablar:

Danny: supongo que el corazón...

Valery: lo sabia, usted esta enamorado de ella, solo que aun no puedes diferenciarlo -embosa una sonrisa triste-

Danny: pero...

Valery: no se preocupe, usted decide con quien se queda yo no merezco ser su esposa...

Danny: ¿porque dices eso?

Valery: porque mi padre mando a unos bandidos a matar a sus padres -mirada baja triste-

Daniel quedó en un estado de shock no sabia que decir, ¿su amiga de la infancia habia sido complice de aquel encuentro? Aun no podia creer lo que escuchaba puesto las palabras de valery eran demasiada sorpresivas.

Danny: ¿que estas diciendo?

Valery: lo que escuchaste, desde tiempo atrás mi padre y el Sr. Master planearon todo para que usted sediera el trono a Sr. Master y asi mi padre y él tuvieran mas beneficios... -mirada baja-

Danny: ¿porque no me dijiste desde un principio?¿porque te lo callaste? -tomandole de ambos hombros-

Valery: porque no queria deshacer una amistad como esta, yo sentía algo por usted, por eso no queria lastimarlo, ahora me siento mas culpable al no decirle tiempo atrás... -baja la mirada-

Daniel la soltó para darle la espalda, ella miro de reojo a Daniel para luego levantarse de aquel mueble.

Valery: si merezco ser encarcelada lo hare, solo que fue un honor tener una amistad como esta alteza... -voz melancólica-

Dicho esto Valery se disponía a salir pero escuchó la voz de Daniel que continuaba dandole la espalda ella se detuvo mirando con detenimiento al hombre.

Danny: lo sabias todo desde un principios, me dices ahora... te perdonó... -la voltea a ver-

Valery quedo un tanto sorprendida ante la respuesta de Daniel aun asi continuó escondiendo aquella tristeza al saber que Daniel no estaria mas con ella.

Danny: usted seguira viniendo aquí, no es por molestarla si no como mi amiga, ya que a mi amigo le gusta, tal ves deberían conocerse más... -embosa una sonrisa-

Valery: ¿le... le gusto a Tucker Foley? -sorprendida-

Danny: si, deberia intentar hablar con él, para que ambos se entiendan y seas más que amigos -sonrie-

Dicho esto Valery sonrió levemente para luego salir de la habitación de Daniel. Daniel regresó la mirada hacia las afuera en donde veía el pueblo para luego hablar en una especie de susurro.

Danny: Valery, me has enseñado algo nuevo... -embosa una sonrisa-

Daniel emboso la sonrisa algo en su corazón habia despertado interes en aquella chica desaparecida, fue en ese instante que comenzó a recordar cada momento que paso con ella, las veces que conversó que se sintieron más que amigos.

Él sabia que necesitaba su ayuda mas que nunca y de que estaria listo para encontrarla y protegerla de ahora en adelante.


	9. Chapter 9

Te Necesito

Capítulo 8: Bosque Oscuro.

La noche habia caído y con ellos una silueta se movía tranquilamente entre aquellos árboles, jalaba una pequeña carreta que poseía una hiervas y agua, la persona quién jalaba aquella carreta era un hombre de 20 años de cabellera gris, sus ojos era verdosa y por lo usual usaban una capucha para que nadie la identificará.

Durante su eterno caminó a pasos pequeños pudo divisar un pequeño bulto tirado al pie de un enorme roble. El hombre se acercó lo suficiente las hojas secas cubrían la mayor parte del cuerpo y un poco del rostro, el hombre la miro sorprendida.

El hombre quito unas cuantos hojas del rostro para luego mirarla mejor, una ves hecho eso, saco fuerza para sostenerla y subirla a la carreta, pudo murar con detenimiento los raspones que poseía en brazos y piernas.

Hombre: muy mal estado... -mirándola-

El hombre hablaba sola pero dirigiéndose a la joven, para luego continuar su caminó.

Durante ese tiempo llego a una vieja cabaña, sus condiciones eran de un grado de que podria caerse en cualquier momento, una ves que llego, el joven bajo a la chica de una manera suave.

El joven la acostó en una especie de cama quien estaba hecha de paja y unas cuantas sabanas.

Él hombre saco uno vendajes seguido de un frasco de un brebaje color verdosa, comenzó a curar poco a poco las heridas de la chica, pudo percatarse de la herida en el hombro esto habia ocasionado algún asombro, al ver como la joven habia sobrevivido a pesar de estar mucho tiempo.

Una ves que curó y cubrió sus heridas la dejo descansar, mientras que el salía haciendo su rutina diaria.

-2 horas después-

Samantha comenzó a despertar poco a poco su vista estaba borrosa, miro a su entorno diviso unos estantes lleno de frascos, mientrasvque cerca habia una chimenea que tenia una olla de metal que humeaba.

Ella miró en donde se encontraba mirando que estaba en un monton de paja, se levantó con dificultad quedando sentada a la orilla de aquel montón. Toco su cabeza debido a un fuerte dolor de jaqueca.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de afuerza miro por una ventana que el lugar se encontraban en una tonalidad azulado como si estuviera oscureciendo, trato de levantarse pero antes de que se sostuviera perdió el equilibrio y quedo nuevamente sentada en el montón.

Miro a al joven que ingresaba por la puerta de aquella cabaña. Ella lo miro al igual que él.

Joven: vaya, despertaste -sonrie-

Sam: si... ¿quien eres tú? -mirándolo confundida-

Joven: eh... oh si, soy Jonathan, pero dime Jona.. -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: oh, yo soy Samantha pero dime Sam...

El joven emboso una sonrisa para acercarse a la olla quien seguia en el fugo tomo un cucharon de madera y comenzó a menear lentamente, para luego Jonathan tomara un tazon de barro y sirviera un poco del contenido liquido de aquella olla. Aquel contenido era una sopa de verdura tomo una cuchara y se acercó a Sam dándole aquel tazón.

Jona: toma, tienes que comer bien, tus heridas ya estan curadas y supongo que ya descansaste bien ¿no es asi? -dandole el tazón-

Sam: gracias -tomando el tazón- puedo preguntarte algo

Jona: si dime lo que gustes... -acomodando algunos frascos-

Sam: ¿que hace usted aquí? ¿En donde estoy? -mirando el entorno-

Jona: bueno yo soy un brujovpor asi decirlo y estas en el bosque cerca de aqui esta el pueblo -la mira-

Sam: oh... ahora entiendo... -baja su mirada-

Jona: ... -mira a la joven-

Sam había recordado el motivó de como habia llegado, aun asi solo guardó silencio, no paso mucho tiempo cuando miro al joven quien acomodada aquellos frascos en los estanteres.

Sam: ¿que es eso? -mirando los frascos-

Jona: son brebaje de hiervas, algunos son hunguentos para heridas... -colocando el frasco en el estante-

Sam: es interesante... entonces eres un médico ¿no es asi?

Jona: podria decirse que si, pero me dicen mucho brujo debido a que estoy en el bosque, no muchos entran aquí y lo que lo hacen les da un temor...

Sam: vayan...

Jona: bueno supongo que debes descansar saldre por mas hiervas medicinales... -toma su capucha- nos veremos mas tarde -sonrie-

El joven salio dejando a Sam en la casa, mientras que ella descanso un rato, dandole mas fuerza, pudo levantarse camino un poco para acercarse aquellos frascos, miro cada una, para luego tomar un frascos pudo oler un frasco conociendo el aroma muy peculiar como si fueran orquídeas olorosas.

Por otro lado el joven continuaba caminando tranquilamente recogiendo pequeños brotos medicinales, mientras que sus pensamientos se basaban en aquella chica.

Jona: ella posee un aura muy diferente... vibra es muy diferente... -se detiene- ... tengo que saber más de ella...

Jonathan quedo sereno para luego retomar su trabajo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tucker miro la entrada de aquel bosque, Daniel se acercó a el para escuchar la voz de su amigo moreno.

Tucker: ¿estas seguro de que quieres entrar? -mirando a Daniel-

Danny: se que ella esta ahí eh ire a buscarla... -se adelanta-

Tucker dio un suspiro para luego seguirlo por aquel sendero quien se mostraba que se dirigía hacia el bosque. Su camino era un tanto rocosa pero eso no fue impedimento para Daniel.

Durante el camino los caballeros quien acompañaban a ambos jóvenes miraban a su alrededor ante un posible ataque o emboscada, mientras que Daniel buscaba a la chica en cualquier lugar de aquellos árboles cubiertos de vegetación.

Daniel se quedó un tanto pensativo investigando con la mirada aquel bosque que cada minuto se hacia mas oscuro, durante su camino, Daniel pudo notar unas serie de ojas que se encontraban a pie de un enorme roble, aquellas hojas mostrabab una especie de mancha color tinto.

Se acercó tomo una hoja y la examinó detenidamente, esto hizo que Tucker se acercara mirando lo mismo que Daniel.

Danny: ¿crees que esto es la sangre de un animal? -mostrándole la hoja-

Tucker: no, ya parece seco recuerda que los cazadores consiguen presa y se la llevan... -mirándola-

Danny: sera difícil encontrarla... -sereno-

Los caballeros se encontraban monitoreando el lugar hasta que uno de ellos detectó una sombra quien caminaba con dificultad, debido a la carga que poseía.

Caballero: alteza, tenemos compañía... -señala hacia la dirección-

Danny: hay que investigar quien es...

Los caballeros sacaron sus espadas para luego dirigirse hacia aquel lugar. Los caballeros se mostraron molestó para luego comenzar a hablar.

Caballero: usted deje lo que haga... -sereno-

Aquel hombre de cabellera gris o ojos verdosos miro a cada caballero e inclusive a Daniel y Tucker.

Danny: ¿quien eres tu? ¿Y que haces aquí?

Hombre: soy el brujo, usted debe de ser el rey de Amity Ville

Danny: ...

Hombre: soy Jonathan, eh estado aqui desde un niño aprendiendo todo lo que tenga que ver con la naturaleza, ahora váyanse no encontrarán nada... -sereno-

Danny: si tu sabes todo de este bosque... dinos si has visto a una doncella de ojos violetas ...

Jona: no, aqui no han entrado ni siquiera una persona sola... y si lo han hecho los feroces animales se la devoraron... -comienza a caminar-

Danny: ...

Daniel no pudo hacer nada mas que dejar continuar aquel hombre, los pensamientos del rey continuaban en disputa uno de ellos era seguir aquel ser para poder estar más seguro de lo que decían, mientras que por otro lado se decía que aquellas feroces animales devoraron a Samantha.

De sus pensamientos fue sacado por la voz de Tucker quien comenzaba a preocuparse debido a las palabras de aquel hombre de aquellos animales atraves de la noche que se aproximaba.

Como último solo dio la orden para salir de aquel bosque y planear una nueva estrategia de como encontrar aquel hombre.

Jonathan pensaba en aquellos hombres que habían aparecido de una manera rápida pudo sentir que uno se encontraba preocupado tratando de encontrar aquella doncella, él sabia quien era pues estaba hospedad en su cabaña.

Una ves que llegó a su cabaña dejó la carreta y bajo unas cuantas ramas seguida de agua para colocarlas cerca de la puerta, su casa estaba decorada con cristales de colores quien estaban colados por hilo seda, podia escucharse aquellos ruidos de los cristales cada ves que chocaban uno del otro para que luego Jonathan ingresara a la casa y viera como estaba en orden.

Dio unos cuantos pasos cuando comenzó a oler un aroma muy diferente a la sopa que usualmente hacía. Él miro a la jiven arrodillada enfrente de la chimenea checando aquella olla donde provenía aquel aroma delicioso.

Jona: ¿que haces? -sorprendido-

Sam: hice un poco de sopa de champiñón... espero y sea de tu agrado... -embosa una sonrisa-

Jona: tiene un olor excelente, de donde conseguiste los hongos, mas bien dicho como sabias de estos hongos...

Sam: me gusta la vegetación se todo sobre las plantas medicinales y plantas comestibles, estos champiñones los encontre a por lo menos cerca de un árbol llego de musgo... -menea el cucharon-

Jona: vaya, entonces si eres buena...

Sam: gracias, bueno toma asiento te servire un poco -sonrie, toma el tazón-

Jonathan accedió a la petición de la joven para tomar su lugar, él no paraba de verla, era linda con aquellos ojos violetas, sabia de vegetación cosa que para el seria perfecto en una mujer, aun asi no pensó en quererla pues algo en su interior decia que ella pronto se iría.

Ella le entregó el tazón, Jona miro la sopa para luego probar dicho caldo, para el fue un rico cambió de sabor, aun asi solo mantuvo su silencio mientras comía tranquilamente.

Ella acomodaba algunas cosas que habia traido Jona, como los jarrones de agua los dejaba sobre una mesa, Jona no paraba de verla mientras hacia tal acción y una ves que tomó asiento a lado de él comenzaron a hablar.

Jona: ¿porque haces esto? -mirándola-

Sam: usted me curó, como no tengo dinero asi es como le estoy pagando ayudandolo aqui en su hogar... -embosa una sonrisa-

Jona: yo nunca te dije que te cobraría, solo te ayudó por cortesía...

Sam: aun asi, es bueno para mi, asi me distraigo...

Jona: distraerte... ¿porque?

Sam: ... bueno... siento una preocupación grande... algo me dice que el rey se siente mal... -mirada baja-

Jona: ¿el rey? Mmm... ¿te gusta el rey? -mirándola confundido-

Sam: no... nose ... -baja su mirada-

Jona: no temas todos tienen miedo al no conocer los sentimientos que uno tiene... ven vamos a ver que es lo que realmente quieres... -tomandole de la mano-

Jonathan la guió hacia afuera miro el entorno que estaba oscuro colocó algunas antorchas y se acercaron a un tronco que parecía una especie de mesa. Ambos quedaron frente a frente mientras que en el centro se encontraba aquel tronco cortado.

Jona: dame ambas manos... -estirando un poco sus brazos hacia enfrente-

Sam: ... esta bien... -hace la misma acción-

Jonathan tocó las manos suaves de la joven para luego cerrara los ojos la joven miro confundida al chico, para luego escuchar la voz de él. Diciendo que de igual manera cerrara sus ojos. Ella accedió y al pasar los segundos comenzó a hablar, los pensamientos de la joven se vieron bloqueados pues su voz daba a conocer todo lo que su corazón comenzaba a sentir.

Jona comenzó a escuchar cada palabra de la joven, cada detalle de lo que una ves sintió por personas hasta que llegó a la parte donde comenzaba a sentir un enorme efecto en el joven rey. Él solo miro los ojos de la joven quien estaban cerrados mientras sus labios hablaban desde el interior.

No paso mucho tiemo cuando solto las manos de la joven haciendo que aquel encuentro terminaran, Samantha abrió los ojos, se sentia agitada pero no fue mucho tiempo pues Jonathan comenzo a decirle lo que ella habia dicho.

Ella quedo petrificada al escuchar todos aquellos sentimientos en donde una ves estuvo armonia, para que al finalizar quedara asombrada pues su interior habia revelado el nuevo sentimiento hacia el joven rey.

Sam: yo... no se que decir... -mirada baja-

Jona: no dijas nada, solo deja que fluya, como suele ocurrir con el arroyo -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: pero le prometí que no lo molestaría más...

Jona: él parecia muy preocupado por ti...

Sam: ¿eh? -confundida-

Jona: te llevare al pueblo y de ahi lo buscas, no quiero que esto no se cumple...

Samantha miro con asombro de como lo habia tomado aquel brujo aun asi sentia que deberia regresar, pero no sabia como hacerlo si presentarse ante él o solo llegar al pueblo, para no verlo.


	10. Chapter 10

Te Necesito

Capítulo 9: Me enamoré de ti

Samantha se encontraba caminando entre aquel espeso bosque, mientras seguia a Jonathan siendo sinceros para ambos era bueno tener uno de otro pues las últimas horas juntos aprendieron del uno y del otro, descubriendo plantas que ni siquiera sabian que existían o cosas asi.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a una especie de ritual, un pentagrama se encontraba dibujado con tierra o polvo color rosado mientras unas cuantas velas blancas se encontraban en cada pico del dibujo.

Samantha miro confundida ante tal escena para luego mirar a Jonathan.

Jona: tranquila, esto no es malo, aqui es donde hago mis deberes, cuando vienen a verme... -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: entonces tu te refugias en el centro del bosque para luego venir a ayudar a gente

Jona: mas o menos, gente viene a mi para que yo ayude a salvar de enfermedades o de malas vibras, aun asi ellos me pagan con frutos, comida, cosas que me sirvan para subsistir

Sam: ¿funcionan tus metodos?

Jona: claro, mis metodos son efectivos, son cosas naturales...

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se comenzo a escuchar unos cuantos murmullos dando a entender que venia gente cosa que para Jona, solo emboso una sonrisa.

Jona: bien, aqui me quedare, te suguiero que sigas el sendero te llevara al pueblo...

Sam: bien, gracias por todo, te debere una en toda mi vida...

Jona: no te preocupes por eso ya me lo pagaste con tu compañia y sabiduría...

Sam emboso una sonrisa para luego notar el gesto de Jonathan que hacia lo mismo, ella dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar por todo el sendero.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El palacio se encontraba en silencio, el motivo aun no era revelado, pero para cierto rey era una tranquilidad que le daba para pensar en una estrategia.

Tucker su leal amigo se encontraba con el, esta ves acompañado con Valery quien se sentia feliz al ser perdonada por Daniel antebla antigua situación.

Jazmín ingresó como siempre seguido de un hombre ya anciano al parecer ella y él se encargaba deblas finanzas del pueblo.

Jazz: Danny, supongo que ya sabes las fechas no es asi...

Danny: si... supongo que muy pronto me dejaras pensar... -sereno-

Tucker: hermano, has estado actuando muy negativo, pronto tendras información de ella...

Danny: eso no es mi problema... -se levanta y sale del lugar-

Los pensamientos de Daniel se habian hecho mas que negativos al no encontrara a Samantha desde ayer, cosa que le provocaba una especie de molestia.

Daniel habia salido a los jardines llegando al lugar donde la encontró llorando, toda lastimada por causa de Vlad. Quedo unos momentos en aquel sitio sintió aquel aire que agitaba su cabellera cerro sus ojos pensando en que cuando los abriera la tuviera enfrente aun asi al momento de hacerlo aquel pensamiento se borrro pues no era lo que él pedía.

Se sentía como aquella tristeza lo comía por dentro pues al no tenerla cerca para decirle lo que comenzaba a sentir le provocaba una serie de dolor en el corazón.

Continuó su camino hasta que llego al muro de ladrillos gruesos, toco levemente aquel muro y alzo su mirada al cielo contemplando aquellas nubes blancas como la nieve.

La noche llegó y con ellos los preparativos para la llegada de los campesinos... ¿porque? Simple en aquellas temporadas se les brindaba suministros económicos para conseguir semillas que pudieran ser cosechadas y de agrado de todos en el pueblo y poder venderlos en pueblos cercanos, como cada año esto se hacia benéfico para todos.

Esa noche Daniel habia salido al jardine nuevamente en donde miro el cielo nocturno iluminado por aquella enorme luna llena. Todo el entorno e veia hermosos podían mostrarse algunas luciérnagas dando un tono mas elegante en el lugar.

Mientras que Daniel tenia la mirada hacia el cielo, su voz no paraba de decir el nombre de la joven algo hizo que el quedará petrificado.

Danny: Samantha, me enamoré de ti... -mirando la luna-

Una persona escuchaba todo desde su escondite aquella persona se encontraba en los arbustos de altura enorme, habia escuchado todo. No querisa salir de su escondite pues si salia pronto seria llevada al calabozo.

Aun asi se armo de valor y salio, se encontraba detras de el, mientras que el brindaba la espalda mientras su mirada se encontraba perdida en el firmamento.

Samantha quien había salido de su escondite, no podia dejar de verlo pues deseaba decirle o responderle ante la petición, pero algo le impedía hablar... una especie de nudo se habia creado en su garganta que habia impedido que la voz de la joven saliera.

Apenas dijo unos cuntos monosílabos cuando Daniel volteó a verla, quedo asombrado aunque su atuendo era como una pueblerina, eso no dejaba de molestar pues su belleza se centraba en el rostro de la joven.

Ella miró a Daniel, bajo su mirada pero no tardó mucho tiempo pues algo le habia tomado de ambas mejillas, levantandola para que mirara los ojos azulados idénticos al de un zafiro.

Samantha quedó hipnotizada ante aquella mirada no queria que aquella mirada se decepcionará más, ella no podia soportar eso. La mente del chico hizo que la abrazara, su abrazo fue como si fuera una agarre que nunca la soltaria, pues si asi eso pensaba que escaparia y que jamás regresaría.

Una ves que la soltó un poco comenzó a hablarle, aunque el no deseaba hacerlo pues lo único que hacia que estuviera bien es de que ella hubiese regresado.

Danny: Sam... me enamoré de ti... no se como, no se cuando, pero siento un fuerte amor por ti...

Samantha quedo sorprendía pues lo mismo habia escuchado hace unos momentos, ella lo miro para luefo contestar.

Sam: yo tambien me enamoré de ti Danny, siento algo fuerte por ti... -lo abraza-

El rostro de la joven quedo en el hombro del rey, él solo poso sus manos en la cintura de la joven mientras sentia el cuerpo de la joven. Una ves que se separaron Danny miro a Sam quién habia comenzado a llorar, sus lágrimas cruzaron sus mejillas. Él solo las limpió para que asi no hubiera problemas.

Danny: tranquila... no hay el porque llorar.. -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: gracias, usted vio algo en mi, al igual que gente que ni siquiera sabia que existía... -llorando-

Danny: Sam, te conozco no mucho pero se que no eres mentirosa por tu cuenta, aunque esto te sea extraño desde la primera ves que te vi, sabia que algo en mi comenzaba a protestar por no tenerte cerca... -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: ¿habla en serio? -confundida-

Danny: claro, piensas que estos últimos tres años estuve pensando en otra mujer... no fue asi, mis padre fue un tiempo en que pensé que ya seria mi final, pero cada ves que recordaba aquella charla me daba animos para continuar con vida y encontrar aquel asesino... por fortuna lo encontramos... -embosa la sonrisa- eres la única que eh pensando aunque sea mis pensamientos o yo muy despistados se que puedo quererte demasiado como para no soltarte muy facil -le toma las manos a Sam-

Sam quedó mirando aquellos ojos para luego sentir aquellos labios cálidos en los suyos el rey habia besado a Sam, a principios Sam sintió un temor pues atraves de aquel beso lo fue aceptando pues era la única por forma de unir por primera ves su vida.

-Días más tarde-

La felicidad se reinaba pues ahora la maldad causada por un ser habia terminado y para ser exactos todo habia regresado a la normalidad, una boda se habia llevado a acabó y con ello un nuevo titular para el trono y esa era la reina de dicho pueblo, que ahora que era la esposa del rey tenia que ser los mas eficiente.

Samantha la reina de Amity Ville aquella pueblerina que se convirtió algo más que una simple lider del pueblo pobre, ahora era la lider del reino completó seguido de su amado esposo, ambos miraban con una sonrisa amplía la fiesta que se llevaba acabó en el salón principal.

Ella miraba con alegría algunos invitados habia sido pueblerinos y otros habian sido duques y masqueces. Daniel miro sorprendido a Tucker bailando una pieza de vals muy romántico con Valery, pues ya tenian mucho saliendo y ese era el momento adecuado para ellos.

Samantha noto a su esposo que miraba con orgullo a la pareja (Tucker y Valery) para luego hablar en susurró a su esposo.

Sam: deberíamos hacer algo por ellos -sonríe-

Danny: ¿como que? -incrédulo-

Sam: ayudarle con los preparativos de su boda no te parece -sonríe-

Danny: suena bien...

Sam: pero no le dijas eso a nadie penas le diremos a ellos...

Danny: bien...

Ambos silenciaron para luego mirar a ambos no paso mucho tiempo cuando Danny se aburrió de ver como los invitados bailaban de una manera tranquila y placentera, pues con esto le pidió a Samantha que bailará cosa que ella aceptó rápidamente.

Una ves en el centro, Danny colocó sus manos en la cintura de Sam, mientras que la joven lo abrazaba del cuello, ambos sonrieron cuando comenzaron a bailar, ambos en su mundo sin pensar en otro mas que ellos uno del otro. Una ves que terminaron el rey le brindó un beso a Samantha haciendo que ella se ruborizara aun asi continuó disfrutando de aquel beso.

~~*El Fin*~~


End file.
